Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of amines and more particularly to a classes of amino zwitterions.
Description of the Problem Solved by the Invention
Amines are extremely useful compounds in the buffering of biological systems. Each class of amine has various limitations which require choosing an amine based on multiple factors to select the best amine. For example, pH buffering range is typically most important, but issues of chelation, pH range stability, and solubility also come into play. Typically, a suboptimal buffer will result in yields that are well below the potential yield. The present invention improves the yields in fermentation and purification, and improves shelf stability of proteins and amino acids.